The inventive concepts relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to memory devices having a cross point array structure, memory systems, and methods of operating the memory devices.
According to demand for a high capacity and low power consumption memory devices, research for next-generation memory devices is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices may be required to have high integrity characteristics of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristics of flash memory, and/or high speed of static RAM (SRAM). As next-generation memory devices, phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and/or resistive RAM (RRAM) may be highlighted.